Electronic financial transaction systems have become a popular part of merchant point of sale and internet commerce. Currently, over $6 trillion in commercial exchanges occur in the United States annually using electronic financial transaction systems, including transactions involving credit, debit, stored value, electronic check, electronic benefits transfer, scrip, and reward incentives.